Titanium
by eithica black
Summary: Sharpay turned to the familiar voice and she smiled, carefully sitting Sandy in her own seat between herself and Ryan. "Scout, what are you doing here?" she asked, picking the small girl up in her arms and hugging her. "Mommy and Daddy are here, too." "Well I know that silly, but why?" "Cause we got hungry."


This is my first story. Read and review, let me know what you think? Thanks!

* * *

She watched him from the shadows. Twisting, turning, dancing. She couldn't help but be proud of him. He was living his dream. He was in a show that he'd always dreamed of being a part of. He was acting, singing, and dancing, which were his three most favorite things to do. Growing up together, she knew exactly how he was feeling. When his number ended, she noticed him starting to make his way backstage. She'd found out his schedule, so she knew that right now, he had about an hour long break because his character wasn't needed until the next act. She moved out of the way and a little further into the shadows so he didn't run into or over herself or the small toddler that was holding onto her index finger and her older sister.

A huge smile erupted on her face as he walked right past her, oblivious to her presence. "You were great out there, Ryan," she spoke.

The blue eyed blonde stopped in his tracks and turned around. "...Hello?"

She walked forward just as the toddler let her finger go. She knew the baby would be okay, she wouldn't move from that spot. She knew better. "Hey, stranger."

Ryan's eyes widened. "Sharpay!" He stepped closer to her, wrapping his arms around the petite blonde, just younger than him by fifteen seconds. "What are you doing here? It's been five years, I thought you were missing in action."

"I wanted to surprise you," Sharpay responded as she hugged him back. "I wanted to see your show. I only caught the last few minutes, but I'll be sure to watch the whole show another time. I brought you something."

"Is it a new hat?"

"No, not exactly. They're not an accessory."

"They? Oh my gosh, is it a dog?"

Sharpay laughed. "No." She turned towards the shadows. "Come on. It's okay," she said.

A small child walked out of the shadows, slowly making her way to her mother. Sharpay ran her hand through the little girl's brown hair and looked at Ryan. "This is your niece Eleanor, and this is-" Sharpay looked around for a few seconds before looking at Ellie. "Where'd she go?"

"She's still standing there, she wouldn't come with me," Ellie said.

Sharpay walked over to the shadows and bent down, picking up the toddler before walking back over to Ryan. "And this is your other niece Sandra. We call her Sandy."

"Sharpay, they're gorgeous. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"We got into that stupid fight when you came to visit me at that shitty studio-"

"That's a bad word," Ellie said.

"Bad!" Sandy said.

"I'm sorry. That _crappy_ studio-"

"That's still bad," Ellie said.

"Can you let me do the talking? Thanks. We got into that fight, then we never talked after that, but I figured that since we're in the same city, I might as well introduce you to the two cutest little girls in New York."

"They are pretty adorable. I see they didn't get their father's blonde hair. Now the world will know that Sharpay Evans is a natural brunette."

"Sharpay Leverett now, actually."

"I missed your wedding?"

Sharpay shook her head. "We didn't have one. It was just a little court house ceremony. I didn't want to have a big wedding. Not yet, anyways. I was pregnant with Sandy and I didn't want to be in a dress and be pregnant."

"Seems legit."

"Are you doing anything after your show?"

"I didn't have any plans. What were you thinking?"

"Brother, sister, nieces dinner date? Maybe at Frankie's?"

"I love Frankie's. Count me in."

"Great. What time does your show end?"

"Around 7."

"I'll meet you back here at about 8, then? These two needs baths before we go."

"Sounds great. 8 it is."

* * *

"Eleanor Patricia Leverett, we don't run in restaurants," Sharpay said as Ellie let her hand go and ran towards a table.

"You ran in Hungry Howie's," Ellie said.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "That doesn't count," she said, sitting at the table Ellie had run to.

"Why's it so different?" Ryan asked.

"I was pregnant with Sandy and I was about to throw up."

"That's _a lot_ different then," he said, helping Ellie onto a chair.

"Thank you," Ellie said.

"Hey kiddo," a waitress said, ruffling Ellie's hair as she walked up to their table. "Same as always, Sharpay?"

"Yeah. What do you want, Ry?" Sharpay asked.

"Whatever you're having," Ryan said.

"Make that the same for all of us and a double of my order. No mustard. He's allergic, too."

"Will do. Cheese sticks for the little ones?" The waitress asked.

"Yes, please."

"Will do. Hi, Sandy."

"Hi," Sandy said.

"Can I have ice cream this time, Mommy?" Ellie asked.

Sharpay looked at Ellie for a few seconds. "_Only_ if you behave. Rachel, can you keep a sundae on the order and we'll let you know if anything changes?"

"Sure. I'll be right out with those cheese sticks," Rachel said before walking to the back of the restaurant.

"You must come here a lot if you're known by name and order," Ryan said.

"Nope, everyone just knows us," Ellie said.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "We do come here a lot, but everyone knowing who we are helps."

"Aunt Sharpay!" A voice called out.

Sharpay turned to the familiar voice and she smiled, carefully sitting Sandy in her own seat between herself and Ryan. "Scout, what are you doing here?" she asked, picking the small girl up in her arms and hugging her.

"Mommy and Daddy are here, too."

"Well I know that silly, but why?"

"Cause we got hungry."

"No, honey, why are you in New York?"

"Oh. I dunno," Scout said, shrugging. "There's Mommy," she said, pointing towards her mother.

"I'm sorry, I tried to keep her tame, but you know how the Bolton kids are," Gabriella said as she walked up to Sharpay as she stood up.

Sharpay hugged Gabriella, careful not to disturb the medium sized bump the Latina was sporting where her flat stomach used to be. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We got hungry."

"In New York."

"Troy has games all week. We'll be here until next Sunday-hey! Ryan?" Gabriella asked as she caught a glance of Ryan.

"That would be be," Ryan said, standing up.

Gabriella gave Ryan a hug and she bent down, kissing Sandy's head. "Hey, Tubs."

"Up," Sandy said, holding her arms out to Gabriella.

"Auntie can't lift you," Sharpay said, picking Sandy up and carefully handing her to Gabriella.

"Why not?" Ellie asked.

"Because she has a baby in her tummy, she's not supposed to lift anything."

"But she lifts her purse."

"Her purse isn't heavy like Sandy, though."

"Yeah, it's _heavier_."


End file.
